Drabbles of a Swordsman
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: A drabble series featuring everyone's favorite swordsman from the Strawhat crew. Ratings will go between T and M. Will have yaoi don't like yaoi don't read. No flames. Next up contains spoilers : Sanji, Zoro, and the holiday season.
1. Names

Hello everyone I'm back with a drabble series for Zoro. I wrote these prompts for the onepieceyaoi100 livejournal community. Normally I only write one or two, but I couldn't resist writing more. I'm hoping to update this daily since these are only drabbles and not a full length story. These drabbles will go between the ratings of T to M maybe even K.

Hope you enjoy these ^^

The majority of these prompts are yaoi. If you don't like then don't read. No flames.

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin ^^

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** Names  
**Rating:** G/PG-13  
**Word Count: **294  
**Pairing: **Zoro/Luffy, mentions of nakamaship  
**Summary:** Zoro goes by many names, but there's one name he likes the most.

Zoro had many names on the sea. In some parts, it was pirate hunter Zoro. In others, it was demon. In some places, it was demon killer. In some places, his name would not be mention without a shiver about the power he possessed. Sometimes a person didn't last long enough to give him a name. His time as a bounty hunter helped him acquire many names, but he received different ones once he joined Luffy's crew. Pirate, first mate, marimo, Mr. Bushido, Kenshi-san, and supernova to name a few though some names he could live without them. Such as the ones Nami calls him when he gets back on the ship late because, they moved it without telling him. Or when Sanji calls him Marimo, but Zoro has his own names for him.

Some names he didn't mind such as being called Mr. Bushido by Vivi or Kenshi-san by Robin. He did like supernova and demon. He had his own reasons for liking supernova. His favorite name had to be the one Luffy called him one night. They were sitting together on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy crawled in his lap looking up at him with his famous smile. Zoro grinned back running his fingers through his hair. Luffy smiled snuggling into him, "Hey Zoro,"

"Yeah,"

"We've gone out and stuff does that mean I can call you something."

"Sure, but what do you want to call me?"

"My boyfriend can I do that?"

Zoro grinned; he leaned forward pressing a soft kiss on Luffy's lips. He pulled back as he nodded, "Yeah you can,"

Luffy smiled giving Zoro a quick kiss before looking at the stars. Zoro smiled being called Luffy's boyfriend was his favorite name out of them all.


	2. Simple

I'm glad the drabbles are slowly becoming a hit with people. It was really fun writing these. Zoro can be such a demanding muse lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, putting the story in favorites, and alerts. Along with couples they'll also be mentions of nakamaship since it's one of my favorite pairings. Now enough of the authoress rambling let's get started.

First the disclaimer: I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

This has yaoi no like, no read, and no flames.

Now let's begin ^^.

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** Simple  
**Rating:** G/PG-13  
**Word Count: **294  
**Pairing: **Sanji/Zoro, mentions of nakamaship  
**Summary:** Sanji loves Zoro's simple ways, but he would never tell him that.

Zoro was a simple man with simple tastes. It was something Sanji realized when they first met. He didn't ask for anything fancy like his ladies or a list of the longest dishes in the world like their captain. He didn't ask for a certain type of juice like their sniper or a certain type of herb like their doctor. The only request Zoro had was for the food to be cooked and to be good. Sanji was sure Zoro would become picky during their journey, but it never came. He still had the same tastes, same attitude, and same style of clothes. Even the way their relationship started was simple. They had an argument. They fought. Sanji lost his footing and fell on Zoro. They looked at each other angrily before kissing heatedly.

Once they were done Sanji asked, "Why did you come in the kitchen anyway Marimo?"

"I wanted something to drink, but as usual you had to go and open your mouth. That's why when we fell I had the perfect opportunity."

"To do what,"

"To shut you up,"

"Is that the only reason why you kissed me?"

Zoro turned to him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "It was one of the reasons."

Sanji blinked before looking away knowing Zoro was smirking at the flush across his face. Zoro was a simple man with simple tastes. He looked at the world in a direct way. He didn't ask for anything fancy or anything extravagant. All he wanted was for people to be themselves and respect him as well as his nakama. Zoro was a simple man and Sanji loved him for it.

He would never tell the man though. Maybe he would one day when Zoro wasn't being an idiot.


	3. Changes

Hi everyone I'm glad people are reading this and reviewing it. It makes me very happy. I know some people are wondering if Luffy will make an appearance again. He will I just couldn't help, but include a couple of Sanji/Zoro drabbles. I love them so much. ^^

Well on with the story before the authoress rambles on some more.

Before we begin, I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin. ^^

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** Changes  
**Rating:** G/PG-13  
**Word Count: **296  
**Pairing: **Sanji/Zoro, mentions of nakamaship  
**Summary:** Sanji notices something special about the marimo.

During their journey, Sanji noticed many things about his crewmates. He noticed the underlying intelligence in Luffy, the bravery in Usopp, the courage in Chopper, the skill in Brooke, the fearlessness in Franky, the cunning in his Nami-swan and the humor in Robin-chan. He noticed how they all seemed to change at least once during their journey except one person. Nothing changed about Zoro and it oddly comforted him. He didn't know he would come to depend on it.

When they met again on Sabaody Archipelago after his stay on New Kama island he was very self conscious. He tried not to show it, but he knew Zoro could see it. Zoro didn't say anything about it. He teased and taunted him like usual, but he mentioned nothing when Sanji told the story about his time at New Kama island. After the third day Sanji couldn't take it he had to ask him why he didn't say anything. Zoro looked at him placing his glass of ale down.

"Even if you're in a dress you're still Sanji, right?"

Sanji blinked taken back by Zoro's simple answer. "So the fact that I wore a dress doesn't bother you."

Zoro shook his head, "Why should it bother me? I don't care if you grow cat ears or a tail you're still Sanji. You're still an annoying, stupid chef. So you wore a dress who cares."

Sanji blinked in shock again putting his cigarette out. He walked towards Zoro, "If you tell anyone about this I will kick your ass marimo." He placed a soft kiss on Zoro's lips before wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug. Zoro smiled wrapping his arms around his waist, "Same here curly brow."

Sanji noticed he was glad Zoro didn't change.


	4. Special Nights

Hello everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like the drabbles so far. I have to say 'Changes' is my favorite one. I just love Okama Sanji he's the best. ^^ It'll probably be another one featuring Okama Sanji later on down the line. I can't stay away from him.

Also I'm going to say that I'm a big Sanji/Zoro fan. I love those two so you're going to see more of them. I'll post more couples, but Sanji/Zoro are going to be in there as well. There will also be instances of nakamaship love, since I also love that pairing very much too.

Well enough of the authoress rambling let's start the disclaimer.

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin. ^^

One Piece

Drabbles of a swordsman

**Title:** Special Nights  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Word Count: **293  
**Pairing: **Sanji/Zoro, nakamaship love  
**Summary:** Zoro remembers how they all grew closer on the Sunny.

Zoro didn't know how these special nights, as Luffy called them, started. He figured it was around the time when they were on the Going Merry. It was very hot and everybody was irritable. They wore less clothing that day even Nami who didn't wear much on a normal day. It started with an argument with Sanji the heat making their patience shorter than normal. During their fighting and wrestling, he kissed him. The heat was making Zoro crazy since he thought the chef looked good. He didn't expect Sanji to kiss him back and slip his hands in his pants. Nor did he expect Luffy to join since he didn't want to miss out on all the fun. Usopp's curiosity got the better of him and Nami wanted to see about the racket.

Zoro expected Usopp to run away and Nami to hit them for not doing their duties. He didn't think Luffy would pull Usopp in his lap while Nami started nibbling his ear. On that day, he vaguely remembers Chopper screaming about protection, but how could he hear anything over Sanji's dirty talk. After that night, their special nights began. They were also able to get their new nakama to join the fun. Since they wanted to see Zoro's reaction, well that was Robin's reason when it was Zoro's night. Franky wanted to show Zoro how super he could be. Brooke was amazed at how Zoro's mind worked the same way in the bedroom as it does on the battlefield. Sanji's phrases drowned out Chopper's cautious screams once again.

Zoro didn't mean to ignore Chopper, but with nimble fingers, a sharp tongue, and extra hands it was hard to concentrate. Besides, they made a note of it the first night.


	5. The question

Hello everyone the authoress here I'm glad people are enjoying the drabbles. They're really fun to write. It's hard not having fun when writing drabbles about Zoro and the Strawhats. At one point I'll be accepting requests, but I'm pretty swamped with requests from my friends and contest entries at the moment. When I've made a dent in these request then I'll open it up. Now enough ramblings let's start with the disclaimer.

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin ^^.

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** The Question  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Word Count: **295  
**Pairing: **mentions of Sanji/Zoro, nakamaship love  
**Summary:** Zoro's fanclub ponders about the swordsman's bedroom antics.

During their travels, the Strawhats became quite popular. With this popularity, they attracted the attention of bounty hunters, marine officers looking to get a promotion, and a person who felt they could make a quick buck. Their popularity also caused the creation of a few fan clubs, such as the fan clubs created on Little East Blue. They already had a small fan club before, but after they saved Little East Blue from the Amigo Pirates, their fans grew. Now on the island there was the Strawhat club with smaller clubs focusing on all the Strawhats individually. Many different topics passed through the clubs daily. However, the same question continued to pop up in Zoro's club.

How was Zoro like in bed?

Many theories were he dominated the bedroom like the battlefield. One theory was he let Luffy have his way with him because he was the captain. Another theory was with the way he fought with Sanji they probably fought in bed too. They were sure Usopp was the one under him not the other way around. Many believed that Zoro was the one under Nami and Robin. Some believed that he sat in Franky's lap while others believed it was Franky on his back. They didn't know how Brooke and Chopper would play in the equation, but they were sure Zoro would find a way.

They were sure Chopper made sure that everyone took the right precautions, while Brooke provided mood music. If they only knew that, many of the theories were right. It's true that during their special nights Chopper made sure everyone was safe. They did find a way to include Brooke and Chopper in the fun, but they found more ways to make the serious swordsman writhe under their touch.


	6. Protection

I'm glad everyone is enjoying these drabbles. That makes me happy. ^^ Now I'm almost done with the drabbles I've already written. When I finish the last one I'll think of the idea of requests. I'll have to see about that once I finish the updates on my current stories, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now it's disclaimer time.

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin. ^^

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** Protection  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count: **297  
**Pairing: **nakamaship love  
**Summary:** There was an unwritten rule on the Sunny that Zoro would never break. Zoro didn't know there was an unwritten rule for him too.

It was an unwritten rule that Zoro was one of the protectors on the ship. He made sure that everyone was safe on and off the ship. When everyone went into town he stayed behind to get a nap and protect the ship, since Sunny is nakama too. When he took his watch, he kept his ears open when he closed his eyes. If he heard any unfamiliar sound he was up, ready to face it. He made sure his nakama was safe. It was his duty as first mate. A duty he was very proud of. He would protect everyone until he took his last breath. That was his unwritten vow.

Zoro grit his teeth taking the slash from the enemy swordsman. The slash was for Luffy and Chopper who just managed to get Usopp out of his clutches. He heard someone call his name in the distance, but he didn't hear it. His only goal was finishing the bounty hunter who dared to come after his captain and fellow nakama. He could feel blood going down his back, but he disregarded it as he placed his bandanna on. He was going to make this man pay. The last thing he remembers is watching the man fall dropping his sword in the process. He smirked triumphantly before passing out against Shuushi.

When he opened his eyes, he knew he was in the sick bay. He could smell it, but he didn't expect to feel a warm pillow against his back. He turned around his eyes widening slightly. That wasn't a pillow it was Franky. He looked around seeing his nakama around him sleeping in his room. Some were on his bed others in chairs. He smiled lying back against Franky.

Protecting Zoro was their unwritten vow.


	7. Differences

Hello everyone I'm back with another drabble. ^^ This one is a companion piece to Special Nights. I'm glad everyone is enjoying these drabbles. They're fun to write. ^^

Now it's disclaimer time. I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin. ^^

One Piece

Drabbles of a swordsman

**Title:** Differences  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: **296  
**Pairing: **nakamaship love  
**Summary:** Zoro enjoyed the differences among his crew.

When their special nights started, Zoro noticed the slight difference in his crew. It was hard to tell the difference amongst the many arms and legs. Even harder when things really heated up, but Zoro was starting to identify them. When Luffy kissed him, it was light and carefree like his attitude. When Luffy deepened the kiss, the hunger behind it made Zoro light headed sometimes. Of course, Zoro kissed Luffy back the same way. He loved the laughter that followed. With Sanji, his favorite battle who could kiss the longest began. Sometimes he won, sometimes Sanji won, but when that happened they played their other game. Who can moan the loudest?

Nami would lead the kiss at first before letting Zoro take over. She would triple his debt if that piece of news ever left the Sunny. Usopp was always too shy to start the kiss. He would press his lips against Zoro's softly giving Zoro the opening he needed to deepen the kiss. Things changed when he was Sogeking. He kissed with a force Zoro didn't know was in Usopp. Zoro looked forward to it every time. Robin would coax Zoro into the kiss gently as if she didn't know how to kiss. She then turned the tables starting a battle of their own. Franky's kisses were always different. Sometimes he was gentle, sometimes he was rough, but they were always super.

Chopper never really kissed him, unless he counted that one time during Christmas when they were under the mistletoe. Zoro thought the small peck on the cheek was cute. He would never tell Chopper though. Kissing Brooke was new, but not disgusting. It was funny seeing a light flush on a skeleton.

His crew had their differences, but Zoro enjoyed them.


	8. Memories

Hello everyone I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry about that. Other stories and real life sometimes slows down the updates on other stories. I still have a few more drabbles for this story and I'm thinking about accepting requests once I'm done with the drabbles I have saved on my computer. Now enough author ramblings let's begin.

Oh and before we start this contains some spoilers.

Now let's begin.

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** Memories  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **295  
**Pairing: **Zoro/Luffy could also be seen as nakamaship if you wish  
**Summary:** When Luffy arrives on Bonaro Island he's reminded of the event he's trying to forget.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.  
**A/N: **This took me awhile and I hope it's good.

After Luffy reunited with his crew on Saboady Archipelago, they picked up their journey where they left off. Everything was going well until they landed on Bonaro Island. Luffy wasn't expecting to find Ace's hat during his first exploration. He picked up the hat with a blank look on his face surprising everyone. The memories of Marineford flooded his mind causing tears to spring to his eyes. He silently walked back to the ship. He didn't notice everyone following behind him. He walked inside the male quarters falling on his bed. After a couple of minutes, Zoro walked in.

He walked over taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Zoro asked.

Luffy thrust the hat towards him, "Take it and put it up somewhere."

Zoro looked at the hat then at Luffy, "Why?"

"Because I want to forget," Luffy whispered.

"Forget what?"

Luffy sniffed, "Forget that my brother is…" He couldn't finish the sentence he didn't have to. Zoro already knew what he tried to say. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist as Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't like Zoro to show his emotions so freely. He swallowed gripping Zoro's shirt, "Zoro…I…"

"When did it happen?"

"At Marineford,"

"Who did it?"

"Some stupid admiral I don't know his name, but I know his face."

"Good don't forget it."

Luffy blinked in surprise pulling away from Zoro a bit staring into his eyes, "Why?"

"It will make things easier for us."

"Zoro…I…"

"Don't, it's our job as your crew to get the person who took Ace away from you."

"…Zoro,"

"Yes?"

"When does it stop hurting?"

Zoro tightened his hold, "It dulls with time."

Luffy nodded snuggling into Zoro trying to forget the horrible memories in his arms.


	9. Star Night

Hello I'm back ^^. Sorry about this late update real life can suck sometimes. Because of that you readers get two drabbles. I'm going to update twice in one day. I've been on a roll writing lately. Well enjoy this one and the next one coming up. ^^

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** Star Night  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **298  
**Pairing: **Zoro/Luffy could also be seen as nakamaship if you wish  
**Summary:** The Strawhat Crew would always put a smile on their captain's face.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.  
**A/N: **This is a companion piece to "_Memories"_

The Strawhats were worried when Luffy walked to his room with Ace's hat. They let Zoro walk in first, he is first mate after all, before getting the approval to follow him. They walked in seeing Luffy in Zoro's lap, which was normal, gripping Ace's hat. Luffy gave them a reassuring smile letting them know everything was going to be alright now. They asked him if there was anything they could do, but Luffy shook his head. He assured them that he was alright. He thanked them for their concern before grabbing Usopp and Chopper's hands taking them outside to play.

Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Nami, and Brooke could see something under Luffy's smile, but didn't bring attention to it. The rest of the day went on like any normal day. Luffy ate, played, and joked while everyone kept an eye on him. That night during Zoro's watch, he heard the door to the boys cabin open with Luffy walking out. He watched Luffy go to the rail with Ace's hat in his hands. He walked down the minute he heard the soft sobs.

He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. It was the first time he saw his captain without his goofy smile. He knew what he could do. He wrapped his arms around Luffy bringing him to sit in his lap on the deck. One by one the rest of the Strawhats joined them. Sanji bought snacks, Robin and Franky told tales about the stars, Usopp told his famous tale about the time he caught all the stars for a fair maiden. Brooke played an old ballad, Chopper and Nami pointed out different constellations, and Luffy snuggled into Zoro smiling through his tears.

They would always keep a smile on their captain's face.


	10. Second Home

Hello again I'm back with another chapter. It's been awhile since I've updated twice in one day. ^^ I have one more then after this I'll accept requests. That is if inspiration doesn't hit me first. Well enough of an author's rambling let's begin.

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** Second Home  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **285  
**Pairing: **Mentions ofZoro/Luffy and Zoro/Sanji it could also be seen as nakamaship  
**Summary:** The infirmary would always be Zoro's second home  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.  
**A/N: **This took me awhile and I hope it's good.

To Zoro the infirmary was a second home. He was always in there for some injury be it big like a slash across his back or small as a splinter. Sometimes during his stay in the infirmary, he would have a partner. Usopp loved to tell him the time he placed five thousand men in an infirmary. Chopper fussed at him every time he tried to get up sometimes he would fuss twenty-four times in one night. Zoro had nothing better to do so he counted. Luffy couldn't stop jumping from his bed to sneak into Zoro's during the night. Chopper fussed at Luffy for doing that, but Zoro felt it was partially his fault since he never pushed Luffy out. He never thought about it too much.

Franky told him stories about his younger years at Water 7. He never would have guess Iceburg was a troublemaker. It was the few times he learned something new about Nami. Such as, her love for berry flavored candies. He also learned about Robin's favorite genre of books. He never guessed she was into romance. He knew about horror that wasn't a surprise.

Brooke told him about different songs on the sea. Zoro knew a few songs others Brooke hummed the melody. On certain nights, it helped Zoro sleep. When Sanji was in the infirmary they would argue, fuss, and taunt each other until one would snap. Chopper fussed at them for messing up their bandages, but it was worth it to hear the cook call his name all night. It would bring about another argument and another reason for him to be in the infirmary, but he didn't mind. He could always take Sanji with him.


	11. The Royal Strawhat Family

Hello everyone I hope everyone enjoys this Labor Day weekend. ^^ I'm back with another fic for my drabble series. I know it's not Zoro centric, but it's the start of a little AU series I'll probably add on to. I do have another Zoro centric drabble. I'll post that after this one. Two posts in one day again. ^^

Now without further ado let's begin ^^

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** The Royal Strawhat Family  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **315  
**Pairing: **AU nakamaship love  
**Summary:** Zoro worked for a very interesting lord  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does. 

Monkey D. Luffy became famous the minute he was born. His father Monkey D. Dragon was a powerful lord who played a double role as leader of the secret revolutionary group. His grandfather Monkey D. Garp made quite a reputation in the police department. He's the first lord to ever be so involved with the well being of citizens. His brother Portgas D. Ace transformed from ex pickpocket to an Earl in training. Many people were shock to see another addition to the family line.

It didn't faze Luffy. He made his own name in the public eye with his crazy exploits. Who could forget the adventure on the other side of the city in East Blue? When he removed some delinquents from Makino's bar with the help of Red Haired Shanks the famous noble. He released Coby and the rest of the servants from the evil Duchess Alvida. He even saved a town from a corrupt police officer. His exploits surprised many citizens. He performed acts and solved problems that the government chose to ignore.

If he wasn't surprising people with his adventures he surprised them with his servants. He didn't have many like most people in his position. He had a choice of nine unique servants. Roronoa Zoro a butler who slept and fought with the chef daily. Sanji Blackleg a good chef, but easily distracted by female guests. Nami Swan a maid who doubled as treasurer. Nico Robin a second maid who liked to read than work. Usopp Beatles a butler who doubled as a sniper.

Tony Tony Chopper the resident doctor who goofed off with Luffy and Usopp daily. Franky Vent the second butler who doubled as the engineer. Brooke Rumbar the resident musician who politely asked to see a woman's undergarments. Luffy loved them like family. He attacked anyone who dare speak down to them. They always returned the favor.


	12. Drinks

Hello everyone I'm back with another drabble. It's a bit longer than normal, but I thought I would go over my word limit a bit. It's contains a reference to spoilers so read with caution. I hope this piece doesn't come off as too sad. I want to thank all my readers and people who put it in their favorites and alert list. You guys are great ^^.

Now let's begin

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** Drinks  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **563  
**Pairing: **A vague mention of Smoker/Ace and nakamaship  
**Summary:** Smoker and Zoro shares an understanding over a cup of ale.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Zoro recognized him at the end of the counter. His silver hair and Jutte making him stand out in the busy crowd of the bar. He noticed the look on the man's face. The light in his eyes were dull as if someone extinguished the fire in them. His slouched shoulders gave the appearance of a man who carried the world's problems on his shoulders. Zoro understood that feeling, but he didn't see it as a burden. He saw it as an aid in achieving his goal. However, it looked like Smoker was tired of dealing with the problems in the world.

Zoro noticed the way he swiveled his cup glaring at the liquid inside. He noticed his shadow wasn't with him. He figured Tashigi wouldn't go to a place like this. It wasn't too seedy, but it wasn't a five star bar either. It was a place for people like Zoro who fit in perfectly. It was a place for a man like Smoker where rank and titles didn't matter. It was a place Smoker needed right now.

He took a seat next to him ordering another glass of ale. Smoker looked at him out of the corner of his eye before going back to his drink. Zoro finished the glass easily; he placed the cup down ordering another one. Once he finished that glass, he ordered another one. He continued the pattern until Smoker interrupted him, "Any reason you're sitting next to me Roronoa?"

Zoro shrugged, "No reason it's a bar I can sit anywhere I want."

Smoker regarded his answer for a moment before nodding, "That's true,"

They fell silent again; Smoker took a sip from his drink as Zoro downed his drink like water. Zoro placed his glass on the counter, "If I had to tell you something will you listen?"

"Depends, what do you have to say?" Smoker said.

"I have a message from my captain." Zoro said.

"What does he have to say?" Smoker asked.

Zoro looked at him out the corner of his eye before turning it back to his glass. "He said tell Smoker my brother thought he was cool for an old man."

Zoro saw Smoker's bottom lip twitch out the corner of his eye. He turned to him, "Is that it?"

Zoro nodded, "Yeah, well, he told me that his brother had a name for you."

"Besides Taisa," Smoker said his heart clenching at the familiar word.

"Yeah," Zoro said.

"What is it?" Smoker asked.

Zoro reached in his pocket pulling out a piece of paper. He slid it over to Smoker turning back to his drink once Smoker accepted the note. He opened the piece of paper looking at the words on the sheet.

_Keeper of my heart_

Smoker folded the paper slipping it in his pocket. He smirked, "Send your captain my thanks."

Zoro smirked back. "I will,"

"Want a drink?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not, sure I'll take one."

"Alright,"

Smoker and Zoro stayed in the bar and talked well into the night. They swapped stories, ordered drinks, and talked about anything that came to mind. They knew the minute they left the bar their roles would return. The marine would chase the pirate once again, but here in the bar they were two men sharing a drink. Something Smoker appreciated and Zoro enjoyed.

Hope it wasn't too sad. At this point, I will be accepting requests so here is what I don't write. I don't write non con, shouta, loli, gore, violence, and abuse fics such as one of the Strawhats hurting another deliberately. I'm pretty open to any pairing with Zoro even het or genderbent since Oda-sensei made it so and I think genderbent Strawhats are awesome. ^^ So drop me a request in a review or PM if you want to. Until next time everyone ^^.


	13. A change in scenery

Hello guys I am back. ^^ I realized that actually being a student in College and studying and what not is hard, but I'm done with my fall semester. Now that I have the time I can write more drabbles and other things. ^^ Before I begin though thank you to all my readers out there. You're great. Now let's begin.

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

I wrote this for the prompt Snake at onepieceyaoi100. There are minor spoilers for the current manga.

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** A change of scenery  
**Rating:** T/M  
**Word Count: **293  
**Pairing: **Sanji/Zoro  
**Summary:** Zoro had no idea Sanji could dance like that

Zoro didn't do clubs that was a well known fact. Give him a bar, a restaurant with a bar, or a dive any day, but clubs wasn't one of the swordsman's favorite places. One day Nami suggested they go to one since the last time they traveled to one was two years ago in Sabaody. Everyone was excited at the idea of going out together again. Zoro liked the suggestion, but he wanted to visit the bar instead. However, Sanji convinced him to go. Well the chef told him no sex for a week if he didn't go. Zoro felt he could stay for a while.

At the club Zoro sat at the bar watching the others dance. He was surprised at the way Luffy and Usopp danced. Zoro didn't know they could move so seductively. He wasn't too surprised by Nami, Robin, or Franky. They danced like that all the time. Chopper and Brooke was no surprise as well. However, the size of the group around them was surprising. Zoro looked over his eyes widening at the figure on the side moving against the air with ease.

Zoro didn't know Sanji could move his hips in such a captivating way. The way the chef's body moved with the beat looked like a snake charming his prey. Sanji threw his head back placing his hands on his hips as he lowered to the floor. Zoro watched Sanji grind against the wall for a few minutes before sliding back up with ease. Zoro was thankful for his loose outfit and the dark lights. He looked over at Sanji who smirked provocatively, beckoning him over with a slender finger.

Zoro walked over eager to challenge his snake. He decided clubs weren't so bad after all.

* * *

I wanted to do something involving the time skip because it's so awesome. Anyway happy holidays everyone ^^


	14. The Best Gift

Hello everyone I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I was doing a lot of Luffy/Crocodile stuff. I love that pairing so, but now we're back with my other lovely couple Zoro/Sanji. I wrote this fic after the rush in the holiday season. I also wrote it for onepieceyaoi100. Enjoy ^^

One Piece

Drabbles of a Swordsman

**Title:** The Best Gift  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **291  
**Pairing: **Sanji/Zoro  
**Summary:** Sanji has nearly cleaned his pockets for his crew, but he doesn't mind. He even bought something for that dumb marimo.  
A/N: There are light spoilers for the current arc and time skip.

Sanji walked back in the galley with a tired, but satisfied smile. The holiday season prove to be even stressful since they were back together, but Sanji couldn't complain. He was too happy getting things for his nakama even for that marimo. It almost cleaned out his savings and increased his debt to his sweet Nami-swan, but it was worth it. Sanji smiled taking a seat at the kitchen table. He really hoped everyone would like his presents. It was a silly feeling, but he couldn't help it.

Sanji looked up at the sound of the door opening. He sighed, "Luffy I told you no meat until dinner."

"Luffy's playing with Usopp and Chopper. I'm here for a drink." Zoro said.

Sanji masked his fatigue behind a scowl. "I told you no drinks until dinner."

"I'm thirsty now." Zoro said.

"Then go drink some water. You know what I'll get it. Don't want you to break anything in my kitchen." Sanji said standing up from the table. He walked over to the cabinet pulling out Zoro's cup. He grumbled angrily washing the cup off before filling it up with water. Sanji's rant stopped when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks for the wine." Zoro whispered in his ear.

Sanji ignored the heat rising in his body. He placed the cup down turning around to Zoro. Zoro leaned forward silencing his complaints with a kiss. Sanji closed his eyes melting slowly when a thought made him pull back.

"You peeked?" Sanji asked angrily.

Zoro shrugged, "Luffy found it."

Sanji sighed, "Of course."

Zoro chuckled closing the gap between them with a soft kiss. Sanji continued to frown until Zoro nipped his bottom lip. He could kick Zoro out after receiving his gift.

* * *

^^ Isn't that cute. I thought it would fit the holiday season nicely. I looked through my folder and realized I haven't done a long Sanji/Zoro fic, but I think _Strawhat Kids_ qualify as that. The authoress is rambling so I'll stop now.

Until next time everyone.

Ja ne ^^


End file.
